This invention relates generally to the art of lined trash cans and more particularly to an improved trash can which can be easily used to suspend disposable flexible plastic bags having handles, of a type often given away by stores.
In recent years grocery and department stores have often packaged goods purchased therein in thin, flexible, plastic bags having integral plastic handles. Such bags, when opened, are approximately 14 to 15 inches high, 12 inches wide, and 6 inches in depth. Although many customers have long used paper bags obtained in this manner from stores as trash can liners, plastic bags with integral flexible handles have in many cases not been totally satisfactory as waste containers because the bags are so flexible they tend to fall into the trash cans and the handles have a tendency to get in the way of someone trying to put refuge into trash cans. When the bags have been sufficiently tall relative to the trash cans that the mouths thereof could be folded over the top rims of the trash cans to hang outside for holding the bags up, the top portions of the bags remained unused as receptacles. It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a trash can with which flexible plastic bags having integral flexible handles can be used as satisfactory liners in that they do not fall down into the can, the handles do not impede refuge from entering the trash can, and the entire bag is used as a receptacle.
Holders for trash can plastic bag liners have been suggested for engaging the mouths of plastic bags and holding them open near the rims of trash cans. However, such prior art suggestions have been generally unsatisfactory because they have torn the bags, used up otherwise useful space, tended to catch on articles other than plastic bags, and/or have been unsightly in appearance. It is an object of this invention to provide an arrangement for holding the handles of flexible plastic bags on the outside of rims of trash cans which does not have any of the above described disadvantages.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a trash can having structure for suspending a flexible plastic bag with flexible handles from the rim thereof into the interior thereof which is pleasing in appearance, effective in operation, structurally strong, and streamline in form.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a trash can which is inexpensive to construct and uncomplicated to use.